


Valentine's Day III: timestamp

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: Currently Thinking of Henriksen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: one year after killing Henriksen
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Currently Thinking of Henriksen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Valentine's Day III: timestamp

Currently thinking of Dean and his heart’s just not in it as he carves the heart out of their latest victim. “I miss Vicky,” he says. Sighs.

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You killed Vicky. Didn’t even wait for me to watch.”

“Bitch.” There’s a smile on Dean’s face, looking up (and up) to Sam, already starting to douse the warehouse in gasoline.

“Jerk.”

“Still. I don’t even know the new guy’s name. If there is a new guy.”

“There’s a new guy.”

“Hmm.” Dean opens the box, places the heart on a bed of twenty-four others - including one special heart they’ve kept on ice for the last year. “Think the new guy’ll like our present?”

“If he doesn’t, we’ll kill him too. And this time-”

Dean stands up, faster than anyone but Sammy would expect him to. Grabs his brother by the neck and yanks him down a couple inches to smash their mouths together, bites at Sam’s lips and grins when Sam bites back, drawing blood.

“This time, I’ll let you watch while I rip his lungs out.”

-

Currently thinking of a box sitting on a desk at the FBI, and it’s starting to leak blood onto the papers scattered beneath it.


End file.
